Enough
by JustFabulous
Summary: Gina Abe bursts into the third music room of Ouran Academy, seeking to be trained in order to protect someone dear to her. However, what does the quick-witted, romantically dense, big-mouthed, slightly perverted girl want to protect that requires her to be stronger than she already is, and from what? (Pairing undecided.)
1. First Meetings

**Chapter 1**

Gina Abe, a new scholarship student, raced through the halls of Ouran Academy. Her black high-tops squeaked against the tile floor as she quickly rounded a corner. Her plain, brown book bag bounced against her hip with every thundering step she took. She held onto her aqua beanie, which matched her skinny jeans, with one hand, making sure it didn't fly off, and pushed up her glasses with the other. On her tanned face were two bandages, one on her cheek and the other across the bridge of her nose. Her short, dark brown hair whipped around, as did the hood of her sand-colored pull-over jacket. The spiky choker she wore shifted slightly around her neck. Her aqua eyes darted from sign to sign in the hallway, not spotting the room she was looking for.

Finally, after rounding another corner, she found it. She threw open the double doors, praying that the person she was looking for was still there. Immediately, seven pairs of eyes snapped towards her. One person approached her quickly, saying, "Ah, princess!"

Gina, however, completely ignored the boy (thus sending him to a corner out of instant depression), scanning the faces of each person in the room. Her eyes landed on one boy in particular and relief washed over her. She walked straight towards him, uncaring that she was being watched by the rest of those present in the room. When she stood before him, she got on her knees and touched her forehead to the ground, crying, "Haninozuka-senpai! Please train me to fight!"

-'~'-

After the initial shock and confusion of the hosts, they invited the stranger to sit down and have tea once they introduced themselves. Hesitantly, she accepted the offer.

Gina was currently seated on one of the many sofas, facing Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori, who were seated opposite of her. The twins stood, staring her down, while Kyoya sat at a table, typing on his laptop while listening simultaneously.

"So," Tamaki started, also staring at the girl, who didn't seem to be bothered by it, "you want Honey-senpai to...train you?"

"Mhm," she answered, lifting her teacup to her lips.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Haruhi questioned.

"Ah, I never did get to introduce myself. My name's -"

"Gina Abe," Kyoya interrupted, earning a raised eyebrow from said girl. "A scholarship student, like Haruhi. Class 1-A"

"A SCHOLARSHIP STUDENT?!" Tamaki screeched, standing up abruptly. He then started going on about how she was an inspiration to all commoners and things like that.

"Wait," Hikaru started, ignoring the ranting Host Club president.

"If you're in Class 1-A," Kaoru continued.

"Then how come we didn't see you before?" They finished in sync.

"That's kind of creepy, but I guess it shows just how close you guys are," Gina mused. Then her eyes widened. "A-ah, sorry! I-It's not creepy just – just – ugh, sorry. I have a big mouth and tend to blurt whatever comes to mind. Anyway, tomorrow's my first day, I just decided to come and look for you guys today."

Before the twins could respond to either statement, Tamaki caught Gina's chin in his hand, looking her in the eye. "So then, commoner, what is your type?"

"T-type? You mean like type of guy?"

"Yes, of course! Is it -"

Before he could start naming all the types, Gina interrupted. "The type you're not," she stated flatly. Tamaki froze. After she realized what she said, her eyes widened. "Er, wh-what I meant was -" she tried. But she didn't get to finish.

Suddenly, the blond she had been speaking to was running towards Kyoya, sobbing, "MOMMY! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID? SHE'S SO MEAN!" The twins laughed.

"She was just being honest...Dad," Kyoya replied.

Gina raised her cup to her lips once more, trying and failing to hide her smirk. She said to herself, "'Mommy and Daddy' huh? Kinky. At least we know who's the topper in the relationship, then."** (1)**

It was said in an amused mumble, but because of the overall emptiness of the large room, the sound carried more than usual. On top of that, no one else had spoken besides Kyoya and Tamaki.

The entire room immediately went silent, the twins' laughter abruptly stopping, and everyone stared at the beanie-wearing-brunette

She felt everyone's gazes and put her teacup down, taking in each reaction. There were four faces that were disbelieving, embarrassed (Haruhi, Honey, Tamaki, and Mori), two that were mildly disbelieving with quickly growing amusement (Hikaru and Kaoru), and one that was embarrassed, pissed off, _and_ disbelieving (Kyoya). She laughed nervously. "Ah, did I say that out loud...?"

It was then that the twins burst out laughing once more, tears building in the corners of their eyes while the leaned heavily on each other. "We...like you...Gina-_chan_!" they gasped out between laughs.

"...Thanks. Anyways," she said pointedly, more than ready to change the subject from her big mouth, "what do you say, senpai? Will you train me?"

Honey was quiet for a long time before he said, "Why do you want to be taught?"

Gina looked down at the ground, hesitating for a long moment. The twins' laughter slowly died down and Tamaki, now interested, looked towards her, leaving the room in utter silence once more. When she spoke, her voice cracked and wavered slightly. "I...there's someone I need to protect. But...but I'm not nearly strong enough...or brave enough...to help them." She looked up, smiling weakly. Her eyes, though, pooled with unshed tears, which surprised everyone. "So, please. You're...you're my last hope."

Honey's own eyes pooled with tears. "OF COURSE I'LL TEACH YOU, GI-CHAN!" he wailed, launching himself at Gina and trapping her in a bear hug.

Said girl's eyes widened before the tears started leaking out. "Thank you," she said breathlessly, hugging the boy back, just as tightly. She started laughing slightly, repeating those same words over and over.

-'~'-

"So, Gi-chan," Honey started as the group walked towards the school's dojo, "do you have any experience in martial arts?"

In the end, all seven hosts came to Gina's first practice, which was eagerly dubbed that same afternoon by Honey himself. Tamaki, who was moved by what he had seen in Music Room #3, dragged Haruhi and Kyoya along. The twins came of their own accord, interested in the girl with the quick wit and big mouth. Mori just followed Honey, although he was also curious about the new student.

"A little," Gina admitted. "But I haven't practiced in a few months."

"Why not?" the short third-year inquired.

"Wow, is that the dojo?!" she exclaimed suddenly. Honey didn't miss the way she evaded his question, but decided to ask again later.

"Yep," he chirped, grabbing her hand and pulling her ahead of the others excitedly while giving her a flowery smile. "Do you mind if we spar first so I can see how much you know?"

"Not at all!" she replied happily.

They entered the dojo and the other hosts got situated on the outlines. Gina gaped at the pure size of it for a moment before returning her attention to the boy in front of her, who was already in a fighting stance.

"Hold on a minute," Gina said. She turned away from the group of boys (and one girl in disguise) and dropped her book bag onto the ground. Then she plucked off her beanie and pulled off her hoodie, revealing a black tank top underneath. After that she removed her glasses, peeled off the bandages on her face, and unhooked the choker from around her neck. Lastly, she gathered what hair she could into a short ponytail.

Once she turned around, the hosts were shocked. Gina looked so different, she was almost unrecognizable. Now that the beanie was gone, part of her hair covered half of her right eye. Not only that, but the place that the bandage on her cheek hid was now visible, exposing a scar. To finish it off, she had an unexpected expression that differed greatly from any of the others she had shown. Her normally soft, inviting aqua orbs were now hardened with determination and something else that the others in the dojo couldn't quite decipher. Her mouth was set in a frown and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. Even her aura had changed; instead of the light, happy one she possessed earlier, it was now heavy and serious.

"I'm ready to begin," she murmured, sliding into a stance that was different from Honey's.

"Okay, Gi-chan. The only rule is that you can't use weapons. Also, don't hold back. Since I will be teaching you, I need to know exactly how strong you are and how you think."

"I understand."

"Then, begin!"

And although the match had officially begun, neither had done as much as twitch. They both studied each other, waiting for the person opposite of them to make the first move.

After a few moments, Gina finally moved. She ran towards Honey with remarkable speed. When she was within arm-length's, she threw a punch, which Honey dodged. Seeming to have expected this, Gina spun on the ball of her foot, launching a kick with the leg opposite of the now receding arm. This time, Honey caught the attack and pushed her leg back, putting the girl off-balance. Using this to his advantage, the third-year punched her in the stomach, sending her flying.

In mid-air, the new student regained her breath and back flipped, managing to land safely; her left leg was extended while her right leg was pulled in close to her chest and her hands were pressed against the floor, keeping her balance. As quickly as she could, the brunette stood, only to see Honey coming at her. Dodging when the host aimed a punch for her head, Gina reached out and grabbed the boy's elbow and upper arm. Using his own momentum against him, she lifted him off the ground and threw him behind her. Honey flipped, gracefully landing in a crouched position. Gina then preformed a roundhouse kick, which was on an equal level with the blond's head. He easily blocked the blow with his arm before launching himself up into the air. He dropped-kicked the aqua-eyed girl in the ribs, slamming her into the ground with an 'oof.'

It was over then; at least, that's what everyone assumed. So, needless to say, they were quite surprised when, groaning painfully, Gina rolled backwards several times before stopping, once again on her feet. "I'm not through yet," she muttered, though still bent over slightly in pain. After a heartbeat, she straightened.

She took off once more, this time jumping onto her hands and propelling herself into the air halfway to Honey. She sailed over his head and then spun her body around to deliver a swift kick to his stomach, which Honey purposely let through, curious about her strength. To his surprise (and everyone else's in the vicinity besides the attacker herself), the kick sent him flying a good two and a half yards.

When he hit the ground, the lolita-boy rolled onto his feet, immediately going after her again. After letting in another hit, he realized her punches were weaker than her kicks.

As she threw another punch, he noticed that her stomach was wide open. So, he punched her harshly in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall, which cracked.

As she slid down to the ground, Honey panicked slightly, worried he'd gone too far.

"Are you okay, Gi-chan?" he asked Gina, whose back was still resting against the wall, her head bent. "I think we should stop the spar now," Honey continued, seeing as she didn't answer.

Then, finally she spoke. Her voice was scratchy, but it was loud enough, and what the hosts heard shocked them. "No," she croaked. She slowly rolled onto one knee, leaning on the other. She looked up, meeting Honey's concerned gaze head-on. The raw emotion in her eyes captivated him as he absently noted the blood trickling out of her mouth. "This..." Gina started, raising slowly, "this doesn't hurt." She wiped the blood off her face, once again getting into a fighting position. "I...can still...fight, damn it!"

The end seemed to be more directed to herself as she swayed where she stood. She glared at her legs until, eventually, she stood steady, as if through pure willpower.

Gina looked up to see Honey looking at her with slight awe. "I admire your will, Gi-chan, but I really think we should stop now."

"No! I can...handle it," she stubbornly insisted.

This time, Kyoya intervened. "Abe-san, what Honey-senpai is saying is that there is no longer any need to because he has already measured you skill adequately."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" Gina asked, a little annoyed, though relief showed on her face. "Well, whatever." And with that, she went to her things, getting ready to head out.

Meanwhile, Honey was shocked at her skill level and endurance. Sure, he had held back, but he had used almost one-fourth of his power! That's more than what some of his lower-ranked family members can handle. And her endurance...that kick was enough to knock someone out by itself, and yet she still managed to stand after hitting the wall as well! She was quite impressive, though she could still use more training. Honey nodded to himself.

While aforementioned third-year was in thought, the rest of the Host Club was trying to regain their composure. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were unnaturally pale, with wide eyes that were staring at the new girl, scared and amazed that she was able to match Honey's strength and skill **(2)**. Mori was impressed and slightly shocked at her skill level, though he knew Honey held back. Kyoya was still surprised, even after looking at her file, but he knew that reading about skill and seeing it were two different things.

What they all wondered, though, was how she survived that kick.

-'~'-

**A/N: **

**(1) I _can't_ be the only one who thought this. I mean, seriously. xD**

**(2)Remember, Honey had told her not to hold back, and those four just assumed it meant he wasn't going to either. Plus, to them, it seemed like Gina had managed to get in two hits because they had no idea that Honey let himself get hit on purpose. Just explaining that part in case someone got confused or something.**

**Well, that's the first chapter! I was just listening to Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when the idea slapped me in the face and I just _had_ to write it. I apologize for any grammatical errors. Oh, and sorry about the lack of interaction between the hosts and Gina, that'll come in the next chapter. I just wanted to show how they meet and get past the formalities. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I would appreciate reviews, they make me happy. :D**


	2. Motive

**A/N: I forgot to put it in the last chapter, but here: I do not own any of the characters in Ouran High School Host club. I only own my OC, Gina Abe.**

**There. Now that the boring copyright stuff is done, let's get on with the story!**

-'~'-

"So," Tamaki started, the only one bothered by the silence that had settled over the group, "y-you're really strong, Gina-chan." He stumbled on his words a bit, still afraid of the new girl.

"E-eh?" she blushed, embarrassed, and tugged slightly on the sleeve of her hoodie, now dressed as she was before. "I'm not all that strong; Haninozuka-senpai is much stronger, which is why I want to learn from him. You were holding back, weren't you, senpai?"

At Honey's nod, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru visibly relaxed. "But you're still strong, Gi-chan! You're better than some of my family members!"

She shook her head with a small smile. "I doubt that, senpai. And even if I was, it would only be because I've trained basically all my life. I mean, I started when I was four," she said, still smiling, though it turned almost wistful.

"Really?" Honey asked, surprised. "Who taught you?"

Gina tensed, almost imperceptibly because of her baggy pull-over, but being trained like he was, Honey caught it none the less. After a few beats of silence, she opened her mouth to speak.

It was at that exact moment that her phone went off.

Gina's eyebrows furrowed as she dug around in her book bag before puling out a small, red phone. She flipped open, putting it up to her ear. "Hello?" Her eyes widened at whatever the person on the other end of the mobile device said.

"Mom?!" she exclaimed loudly, alarmed. Then she seemed to remember she was still surrounded by people, all of which were now interested in her conversation. She lowered her voice, struggling to keep it even. "I'm going." Then, not even waiting for the person to reply, she snapped her phone shut. "I-I've got to go," she stammered, walking forward and glancing back at the group.

"Is something wrong, Abe-san?" Kyoya asked.

"No! No no no of course not!" she shouted hurriedly, not convincing a single host. "I've got to go now, bye!"

As they saw the girl race away from them, Hikaru said, "She's a really bad liar."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. "We should go after her and see what's wrong!" Tamaki declared.

"No thanks, boss," Hikaru said.

"We ended up staying later than usual for her training, so we should probably get going before someone starts worrying," Kaoru added.

"You can count me out, too, senpai. It was probably nothing big, and even if it was I doubt she would want us meddling in her business," Haruhi stated, recalling how irritating it was to be bothered by the Host Club.

"I believe that I'll be heading home as well. Today's events have tired me out more than usual," Kyoya put in. He was one of the only three who actually saw the look in her eyes that practically screamed, "Go away!"

"Yeah, besides, I'm sure it was nothing, Tama-chan!" Honey chirped, Mori nodding silently behind him. They were the other two who noticed.

Tamaki, now completely deflated, slouched over and said, "Yeah, I guess."

-'~'-

Meanwhile, Gina was using all the strength in her legs, trying to get to her house as quickly as possible. She didn't slow down for anything, weaving through cars and narrowly dodging pedestrians. She didn't care that people were giving her dirty looks, didn't care that she nearly got hit by a car, didn't care that her escape from the Host Club seemed suspicious, and didn't care that her legs were already tired from her earlier spar. She just had to, _had to_, get to the house as soon as possible.

If asked, Gina would say she didn't know how much time passed when she rushed to her house, and frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was that it was too much.

She flung open the front door, the resulting bang more than loud enough to alert anyone in the building of her presence. "Mom?!" she called. Not hearing a response, she threw her bag carelessly at the wall before taking off into the small hallway. "Mom!" she yelled again as she rounded the first corner. It opened up into the living room.

Gina paled at what she saw. Laying on the ground near the couch was her beaten mother. "Mom..." she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as her fists clenched.

"Gina?" croaked the woman. "I thought I told you...not to come home..."

The brunette walked forward slowly, dropping to her knees once she stood before her mother. "W-We need to call an ambulance!"

"No," hissed her mother weakly.

"And why the hell not?!" Gina screeched, utterly frustrated and perplexed with her mother's constant refusal of medical help. "You – you – he can't do this you! _You_ can't let him! Why do you put up with this?! Why won't you let me get help, damn it?!" Her voice cracked towards the end as the tears streamed freely down her face.

"Gina, I can handle this -"

"No, you can't! You can't handle this yourself!" hissed the girl, her voice pained. "And even if you can, that's not my point! My point is you don't _have _to! Why are you so prideful?! You don't have to handle this alone! Let me help you, let me get someone to help you, let me -"

"Gina!" snapped the bloodied woman. "Enough! Just get the first aid kit."

The high school student choked back a sob as she stood to do as she was told.

"I hate that man," she hissed brokenly to herself while entering the bathroom. She felt that same unfamiliar burn in her heart that she did when he was brought up. It was such a strong feeling that it drove her like nothing else did. She needed to take him down. She needed to get stronger to protect herself _and_ her mother, whether the latter wanted it or not.

-'~'-

**A/N: I know I said there would be more interaction between the hosts and Gina this chapter, and I had planned for it to, but then when I got to the end, it didn't feel right to continue it right then. So her first day is actually going to come out in the next chapter, sorry!**

**Anyway, now you know Gina's motive, if only vaguely. I hope that drama didn't scare you guys off.**

**This is also a good time to tell me whether you want shorter chapters (like this) or longer ones (like chapter one).**

**Thanks for the follows / favourites / reviews! I really appreciate it! Please review this time around as well. :) I'll try to update soon.**


	3. First Day (Part 1)

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC, Gina Abe.**

Gina hesitated outside the door for a minute, worried about making some smart-ass remark. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she never could keep her mouth shut. Every single time it just tumbled out.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone called out, "Abe-san?

Turning to the source of the sound, she found one of the boys from the Host Club watching her curiously. "Ah, Gina will work just fine, uh…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Haruhi Fujioka," he supplied, smiling

Gina blinked. That face…that voice… "Are you sure you're a boy, Fujioka-san?" Gina paled as the words left her mouth. Haruhi's surprised look flew straight over her head as she panicked. _'I can't believe I just said that!'_ she thought, stammering out an apology. _'And the way I worded it too! "Are you sure…" Oh my god, I'm a horrible person…'_

"Er, I-I have to g-get inside now, later!" Gina said hastily, fumbling with the door handle and purposely ignoring Haruhi's "wait!"

She quickly entered the classroom and headed to the teacher's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She glanced at the chattering students, suppressing a wince at what they were wearing.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked politely.

"Um, I'm the new student," Gina mumbled.

"Oh," he said, before eyeing her clothes. "What _are_ you wearing?" he questioned rudely. Gina's response was immediate.

"Certainly not that pansy-ass, bright yellow marshmallow of a dress you call a uniform, sir."

It went dead silent. The teacher stared at her for a long time. She blushed brightly, internally kicking herself.

The teacher coughed, turning away from the scholarship student. "Well, I'm your homeroom teacher, Hideo Kato, but you can call me Hideo-sensei. Just…just take your seat behind Daisuke Ito, please."

"O-okay," she said, spotting a boy pointing to the seat behind him.

As she passed him, he glared at her and said (rather loudly), "You're ugly." Again, she replied without missing a beat.

"Yeah, well, so is your mom, but you don't hear me bitching about it," she snapped. This time, a few snickers broke the silence, along with another cough from the teacher. In the back of her mind, Gina wondered if he was sickly or something.

She stalked to her seat, now annoyed, and left Daisuke spluttering.

Taking out a journal and pencil, Gina scanned the classroom, recalling the glasses-wearing-second-year's words about the twins and Haruhi being in the same class as her. She soon spotted them; Haruhi was focused on the lesson while the twins looked unnaturally stiff, looking like they just swallowed something sour. Or like they were constipated.

Gina suppressed a giggle at the thought.

-'~'-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to hold back their laughter. Really, the comebacks that the girl came up with were hilarious and the way she stumbled over herself trying to apologize afterwards only added to it, in their opinions. Hideo-sensei's and Daisuke's face were priceless.

-'~'-

It was ten minutes to the bell when Gina (finally) realized someone was staring at her. Trying to be discreet, she allowed her pencil to roll onto the ground. When she bent over, she looked around until her eyes met with someone else's. He promptly turned away, focusing on his notebook. Gina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but once she sat upright, she no longer felt his gaze.

Strange.

-'~'-

When first period ended, Gina was approached by the twins…_and Haruhi_. The aqua-eyed girl, still all too aware of what she had said earlier this morning, increased her packing speed exponentially.

However, it was still too slow. Haruhi was the first to speak up. "Gina-san, can we talk?"

Said girl paled, trying to think of some excuse to run off. "Uh, w-well you see, I have someone w-waiting for me," she lied lamely.

"But you're new here," pointed out one twin.

"I-I…have to use the b-bathroom…"

"You're a really bad liar," said the other.

Gina, fresh out of any better ideas, was just about to bolt when Hideo-sensei called, "Abe-san, I'd like to speak with you."

She wasn't sure to be relieved or even more worried; she suspected he wanted to talk about what she said this morning. "Of course, sir," she muttered reluctantly, before turning back to the hosts. "You guys can go." They hesitated for a second before letting out murmurs of acceptance.

"But this isn't over," the twins added.

Once the trio exited the room, Hideo-sensei turned to face the girl who stood a good two yards away from his desk. "I don't bite, you know," he said dryly.

"Good for you," she returned. His eyebrows rose. Her eyes widened. "I-I mean…" here she forced out a weak, horribly fake laugh, "that's a g-good one, sir." She walked forward, but stopped after about three small steps.

His eye twitched. "Seriously, come here, this is just insulting."

She moved toward him again, this time until she was a respectable two feet away from him; however, the teacher didn't miss the way her hand was edging into the side pouch in her bag, nor her excessively nervous expression. "Y-yes?"

Promising himself to look into her behavior later, he said, "I wanted to talk to you about your…entrance today." She visibly relaxed at that, though her hand didn't move from her bag.

"I-I know it wasn't appropriate, I apologize," she said, bowing. "I promise it won't -" she abruptly cut off. "…I promise I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Oh?" He coughed to hide a chuckle. He found her smart-ass remarks amusing, not that he would say that. Or show it. He was a teacher after all; although, he wanted to see just how far he could push this girl. He got an idea. "You think that's an apology? You're a lowly commoner, yet you are rude and arrogant in front of an upper-class?"

"The only way you guys are 'upper' to me is that there's a stick that's 'upper' your ass! Don't act all haughty!" she retorted hotly. He didn't give her time to dwell on what she just said.

"At least we didn't grow up in a pig-sty," he sniffed

"Oh yeah?! Well you guys don't even grow, you're so shielded! You're just a bunch of babies in adults' bodies! Besides, you were probably born in a petri dish!" she snarled.

"Commoner!"

"Rich bitch!"

"Useless underclassmen!"

This seemed to get to her. She turned red in the face and anger burned in her eyes. "Pansy, cock-sucking, ass-kissing, egotistic, cushioned, conceited, emotionally-constipated, selfish man-child!" she roared.

For the second time that day, it was silent; unless you counted Gina's slightly hard breathing. The teacher stared at the girl, wide-eyed and stunned.

After a few heartbeats, he burst out laughing. "You're a riot, kid! I like you!"

Gina's anger faded, replaced by irritation and confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"I was just messing with you! I was seeing how far I could push you before you broke. It was rather entertaining, though it took a lot less time than I thought it would," he snickered.

"But...what..."

Seeing she was still lost, Hideo-sensei decided to cut her some slack. "Okay, okay, look. I'll write you a pass to come here during break so I can explain more throughly. I'll even write you one for your next class so they don't count you late!" he said cheerfully. After he did that, he handed her both slips of paper. She took them and left, still trying to understand what just happened.

When she did, she stopped dead, already halfway to her next class. "What the _actual_ fuck?" she said to the empty hallway.

-'~'-

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I could you give you a bunch of crappy excuses but really, what's the point? Anyway, I planned to make this longer, but I just really wanted to put this up. Don't worry, though, the next chapter is already planned out. It'll explain a lot of things.**

**Thanks for the reviews / follows / favorites!**

**Also, please leave a review of what you thought of this chapter! Was it too intense? Was Gina's character alright? Her comebacks? What do you think of the teacher? Who do you think that boy staring at her was, and what were his intentions? What about Daisuke? Why do you think he insulted her?**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. First Day (Part 2)

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC, Gina Abe.**

Gina was irritated; very, very, irritated. And it showed on her face, clear as day. She was scowling, her eye twitching occasionally. When she stepped into her second class of the day, she sent a withering glare at the teacher for no apparent reason and slammed down her pass on his desk before marching to an available seat in the back of the class, hands shoved in her pockets.

She dropped into the chair and crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed.

'_Why is my homeroom teacher such a dick?'_ she thought sourly, recalling what had happened earlier. He had riled her up and then laughed. _Laughed!_ She couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Wasn't he supposed to be the adult, the mature one? And his excuse! "_I was just messing with you!"_ What kind of crappy explanation was that?!

She was brought out of her mental ranting by her phone vibrating in her bag. Stealthily pulling it out of her bag, she read the text she had just received.

_- My schedule's free today. I'll see you there?_

She replied,_ - Of course. I might be a little late though._

_- No worries._

Gina sighed and slumped in her seat, earlier frustration gone and replaced with a sort of heavy dampness made of emotions she couldn't – and had no desire to – identify.

_'We haven't gotten to meet up the past three days,' _she thought. _'I'm glad we can today.'_

Her heart squeezed painfully. Suddenly, six hours was an eternity.

-'~'-

The rest of the class passed pretty quickly, though the brunette decided that it was due to the teacher's lecture fading in and out of her focus. When the bell sounded, she gathered her things slowly, feeling drained.

But upon seeing the same three hosts approaching her _again,_ her energy levels miraculously skyrocketed.

She was halfway to the door by the time Hikaru opened his mouth and gone when they turned around.

-'~'-

Rushing down the hallway while attempting to stuff her schedule and folders back into her bag, Gina shook her head at her own cowardliness. What if they were just trying to be nice and make friends? And if they _were_ going to talk to her about the comment she made, shouldn't she just apologize properly?

Lost in thought, she didn't pay attention when she quickly rounded the corner.

She collided into someone.

Painfully.

"Fuck!" she swore as she landed on her ass, glasses askew on her face and papers flying everywhere. The other person – a boy – landed with an 'oomph!'

As soon as Gina regained her bearings and straightened her glasses, she apologized. "Crap, I'm really sorry!"

"No, it's fine..." the boy trailed off, patting the ground with his hands, head down.

"Uh...are you looking for these?" the scholarship student said, holding up a pair of thick, coke-bottle glasses she had found underneath the papers she was picking up.

The boy's head whipped up and Gina froze. He seemed not to notice as he leaned closer, trying to decipher what the girl – he assumed, since everything was just a colorful blob – was holding up.

"Ah, yes! Thanks," he exclaimed, plucking the spectacles from her strangely limp grasp and putting them on.

When the world came into focus, he, too, froze, eyes wide.

"Oh."

-'~'-

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were walking to their next class, unaware of the many admiring eyes that followed.

"How did she even figure it out?" Hikaru questioned irritably, looking at Haruhi.

Said girl shrugged, unperturbed by the situation. "I dunno. I just properly introduced myself this morning while she was standing outside the door; she stared for a little before asking me if I was sure I was a guy."

"Tch. Well, we have to make sure she knows not to say anything," he responded, eyes darkening.

"Why? It's not a big deal. I don't really care if people find out I'm a girl."

_'It's no longer about you, though,'_ Kaoru thought, glancing at his twin.

-'~'-

The rest of the day passed the same way: the first-year hosts would attempt to talk to Gina and the targeted brunette would bolt.

That's how it was until last period, at least.

Even Haruhi was getting annoyed, if only because the twins kept insisting she help and she just wanted it to be over and done with.

So, this time she came up with the plan.

-'~'-

It was only a minute to the final bell and Gina was already packed up and practically shaking in her seat, eager to _leave_. She was finally going to meet up with him again; this time for the entire scheduled hour.

When the already-familiar ring of the bell sounded, she was tripping over her own feet to get to the door, only to find it already blocked by the only other scholarship student.

_'Dammit!' _she hissed mentally, unconsciously sending out a dark glare, much to the surprise of Haruhi. _'I should've dealt with them the first time, I acknowledge it, but now is _not_ the time.'_

"Listen," she ground out, patience quickly wearing paper-thin, "I'm sorry, alright? Now can you move? I've gotta go."

What she was not expecting was the bag that covered her head while she was distracted, nor the ropes that bound her quickly. "What?" she said, surprised tone soon turning into a snarl, "What the hell do you think you're doing!? _Let me go!_" She received no response and was soon lifted by both twins and carried away.

Haruhi briefly wondered where the twins even got the supplies on such short notice before deciding she actually didn't want to know.

-'~'-

Gina was livid.

She wasn't very worried, though, because if worse came to worse, she could handle them. But she was _pissed_. _Off._

She was ready to headbutt all of them and run when she was abruptly dropped; she let out a hiss when she crashed onto the tile floor. The brunette was then shoved into a chair and re-tied with her ankles against the legs and her hands behind the back of the chair. The bag was taken off her head and all she saw was purple. She glared harshly at it and was hardly fazed when it flinched back with whimpering sounds. There were several whispers, one of which sounded mildly hurt. Before she could say anything, though, all the lights went out save for the bright lamp shining right in her face and the sunlight still filtering through the window right behind her. "What _the fuck_ do _want?_" she growled, trying to retain her ire.

But she never had been good at hiding her emotions.

There was suddenly a glasses-clad boy in her vision, calmly observing her. "We have taken you here today to discuss how you know Haruhi Fujioka is a girl and how you must not release this information to the public. I, as you may already know, own the Police Force and-"

He never got to finish because Gina suddenly saw red. She was shaking with anger as she said, voice dangerously low, "You dragged me here, wasted my _precious fucking time, _FOR THIS!?" she roared, haven gradually gotten louder as she spoke. "_I COULDN'T GIVE LESS OF A SHIT IF THIS CHICK WANTS TO CROSS DRESS! I'VE GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN WORRY ABOUT YOUR GODDAMN LOVE HEPTAGON!"_

There was a stunned silence and Gina realized how much of a weight was lifted off her heart. Man, she really needed that.

She knew it wasn't good to hoard her emotions like she did, because then stuff like this happened. But still, every time there was an emotion she didn't want to deal with, she pushed it back to the darkest corner of her mind. She couldn't hide her emotions, so she suppressed them.

Gina wasn't as mad as she seemed to be, at least not at them. But all the emotion from the previous night when she found her mother came out in the form of anger right now. She almost felt bad, but decided not to give herself time to dwell on it.

She really did have better things to do.

The tied-up honor student experimentally tugged at the bindings and was frustrated to find she couldn't break them.

It was then she was hit with such a stupid, reckless idea that it just might work.

After taking a moment to steel her nerves and build up courage, she muttered a sincere "sorry" to the still stunned hosts and put her plan to the test.

She pushed off the ground as hard as she could and, still strapped to the chair, launched herself through the window.

-'~'-

**I know, I'm a horrible person for both all the cliff hangers in this chapter and my updating. I'm seriously sorry. I'll try to type everyday from now on (keyword: try)!**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter. I thought it came out a little all over the place, but I wanted to get it out there!**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it, even if it's just your predictions on what might happen! **

**Later! :)**


End file.
